


Enclosed

by WhovianWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, Chest, Enclosed, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stroking, Throat Kissing, Trapped, Underground, cock - Freeform, cock play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianWriter/pseuds/WhovianWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, this is exciting…” Jack noted sarcastically from his position underneath the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enclosed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a long time ago, on a different website, under a different username, and with a slightly different plot, but then fell out of the swing of writing... Recently however, I've gotten back into writing, and this was the first fic I worked on and re-wrote. The previous version was just awful!

“Well, this is exciting…” Jack noted sarcastically from his position underneath the Doctor.

He was on his back with the Doctor lying directly on top of him as they hid inside of a very narrow and cramped storage container. Yet again, Jack’s flirtatious nature had gotten them into trouble and in a last ditch attempt to avoid being captured and tortured, they had hurriedly entered an old storage container and had accidentally fused the doors on a 6 hour timed lock.

The storage system was automated but had several fail-safe mechanisms, so luckily for them they had a supply of oxygen, despite being 5 foot underground.

Waiting underground for a while would not be much of a problem for them, but Jack wasn't sure how long his physical restraint would last with the Doctor pressed so intimately against him.

The Doctor’s arms were either side of Jack, elbows resting in the small space around them and holding a proportion of his weight up from Jack. Despite being half Jack’s size, he was still very cautious of crushing the Captain. 

His head was resting on one of Jack’s shoulders, face pointing away from him.

“Not the most ideal of situations, but it can’t be helped... we’ll have to stay in here until the lock resets, then hope that we can escape back to the TARDIS unnoticed.” 

Jack shifted a little beneath him. “So we’ve gotta stay like this for what... three hours? Four?”

“Six actually, but yes- we do.”

Jack hummed in thought and then suddenly spread his legs, raising his knees a little at the same time, letting the Doctor drop down in-between them properly to give him more leg room and to allow him to not have to use his elbows to support himself as much.

However, this also meant that the Doctor was now chest to chest and groin to groin with Jack, which did nothing for Jack’s fading self control…

Especially not since there were barely any clothes between them - they had left their usual long coats and jackets behind with the TARDIS. The climate here had been too hot for thick fabrics, so they had chosen instead to wear just their shirts.

“Interesting move, Captain,” the Doctor acknowledged, his tone not quite scolding. 

Jack smirked- in any other situation he’d have earned himself an eye-roll by now. “I’m just full of surprises,” he taunted cheekily, his chest dipping and rocking the Doctor a little as he huffed out a short laugh.

The Doctor grumbled to himself, and then in an attempt to stretch his neck a little, turned his head towards Jack’s.

He felt him swallow as his nose bumped into the base of Jack’s neck and smirked, “Not uncomfortable are you?”

Jack shook his head minutely and answered rather quicker than he normally would, “Nope, I’m fine… fine and dandy.”

This time it was the Doctor’s turn to laugh, “Oh Jack, I never thought I’d see you flustered.”

“I’m not flustered- I just don’t like being in tight spaces!” Jack retorted indignantly, groaning as soon as he’d finished talking whilst the Doctor burst into laughter.

Once the Doctor had eventually stopped laughing, both men fell silent for a while, lost in thought and contemplation.

Whilst the Doctor seemed quite content on top of Jack; his head resting on his right shoulder and nose pressed to his throat; Jack was finding the tickles of the Doctor's breath against his skin increasingly harder to ignore.

In an attempt to distract himself, Jack flexed his hands for a bit and slid his fingers along the smooth, warm metal floor beneath him.

The container had a small, dim light above Jack’s head, so they weren’t in complete darkness… but that didn’t help to disguise just how small the space was, and Jack’s acute awareness of how close he and the Doctor were…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The silence around them began to close in on Jack as he realised the Doctor hadn’t made a sound for quite a while.

After a surreptitious and somewhat awkward look down at Doctor, Jack saw that the Time Lord had closed his eyes, and from the slow and steady double heart beat he could feel against his chest, he realised that the Doctor had fallen asleep. It was such a rare thing to happen, that Jack wished he had a better view. 

This last ‘adventure’ of theirs had finally exhausted the Doctor. He could only go so long without sleep, even with his superior physiology keeping him running for months on end. 

Smiling to himself, Jack slowly and carefully slid his arms up and around the Doctor’s waist and shoulders, hugging him gently, all mischievous thoughts quietened for a while as he enjoyed the contact…

Jack had almost fallen asleep himself when he felt the Doctor stir.

“You ok?” Jack asked softly, running his left hand up and down the Doctor’s back to help with stiff muscles, and supporting him with his right.

“Yes, sorry, I didn’t think I’d fall asleep like that.”

Jack grinned, “No worries, nearly dozed off myself. I guess I’m just comfortable to lie on then hey? ”

The Doctor hummed in sleepy agreement and turned his head away from Jack’s neck to stretch his own once more.

As he did so, Jack slid his right hand up to the base of the Doctor’s head and ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp at the same time.

The Doctor shuddered and only just managed to muffle a moan, his hands sliding up the metal floor to grip hold of Jack’s shoulders.

“Jack…”

“What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” Jack asked, quickly moving his hand away from the Doctor’s head.

“No, not hurting me, quite… quite the opposite.”

The Doctor’s reply was so quiet; Jack almost missed what he had said.

“Oh… _OH!_ Um, want me to keep doing it?” Jack asked, feeling his heart start to beat a little harder in his chest.

The Doctor shivered and drew in a deep breath before replying, “Yeah… please.”

Hardly daring to breathe in case he ruined the moment, Jack slid his fingers back up the Doctor’s neck before gentling massaging the sensitive spot he had inadvertently found at the base of the Doctor’s skull.

This time the Doctor groaned properly, turning his head back towards Jack’s neck, his fingers clenching and un-clenching on Jack’s shirt, hips arching a little in time with Jack’s strokes.

Jack could feel the Doctor panting against his neck and moaned softly when the Time Lord’s lips made contact with his skin.

“Are you sure?” Jack asked softly, unwilling to continue if this would turn out to be something they both regretted.

The Doctor’s reply was in the form of a soft kiss pressed to the pulse point in Jack’s neck.  
Moaning softly, Jack slid his left hand down to the base of the Doctor’s spine, his fingers tracing the waistband of the Doctor’s trousers.

“Can I touch you more?” Jack asked; his heart racing in his chest.

“Yes,” the Doctor whispered against his neck, kissing a burning trail under his chin as Jack tilted his head back to give him access.

Jack continued to massage the Doctor’s sensitive spot with his fingers, carding them up through the Doctor’s thick hair and tugging a little on his way back down again.

Smirking as the Doctor shuddered against him, Jack slowly trailed his other hand along the Time Lord’s waistline before stroking up, and under the Doctor’s shirt, to the small of his back…

The Doctor shifts and slides his hands across Jack’s shoulders to the metal floor either side, then lifts his torso up from Jack’s so that he can look down at the Captain’s face.

“I want to kiss you properly, Jack,” the Doctor purred, eyes sliding shut for a moment as Jack tugged on his hair in response.

When his eyes opened again they were dark and filled with lust and heat.

“Anything, Doctor,” Jack whispered in reply, his own eyes falling shut as the Doctor’s mouth descended and made contact with his own.

The kiss was tentative at first, a gentle slide of lips against lips, and soft moans that sent tingles down Jack’s spine. His hands moved up to cup the Doctor’s face as he deepened their kiss, allowing the Doctor’s tongue access to his mouth.

It wasn't long before Jack was fully aroused and could feel an answering hardness against his thigh as the Doctor writhed above him.

“You have gorgeous lips,” Jack whispered, his mouth mere millimeters from the Doctor’s as they broke apart to breathe for a moment.

The Doctor grinned and caught Jack’s mouth once more, moaning deeply as Jack’s teeth pulled at his plump bottom lip.

Jack’s hands had moved down to the Doctor’s sides, helping to brace him, but now they were restless, wanting to touch the warm skin beneath his clothes.

The Doctor broke the kiss again, a cheeky smile on his face, eyes twinkling as he rose an eyebrow, “Are my clothes bothering you Jack?”

Jack moaned in agreement and attacked the Doctor’s shirt and tie, removing both with a swift finesse that surprised the Time Lord. 

As soon as his chest was bared, Jack lifted his head up to kiss along the Doctor’s collarbone, nipping with his teeth as he explored. The Doctor’s arms trembled a little under Jack’s assault, and soon he wanted to reciprocate…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, neither of them will remember just how they managed to strip away all of their remaining clothing, but the moment they were both fully naked against one another was something that Jack especially, would _never_ forget.

Jack felt as though every birthday and Christmas had come at once, his hands couldn't find a place to settle on, and the Doctor’s mouth had never felt so good against his body. “There is so much I wanna do to you right now, Doctor,” Jack gasped, lifting his knees up as much as the space they were in would allow, giving himself more leverage thrusting up against the Doctor. 

The Doctor moaned continuously, grinding his hips down against Jack’s as he reveled in the feeling of his cock sliding along the entire length of the Captain’s.

“Oh Jack,” the Doctor gasped, panting into the crook of Jack’s neck, his arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself up under the onslaught of pleasure.

Moaning softly in reply, Jack slid his hands up to grasp the Doctor’s waist before tipping them both sideways. With minimal struggle, Jack managed to reverse their positions, and shoved his and the Doctor’s shirts beneath the Doctor’s head to support him as he now lay on his back beneath him. Their trousers, underwear, shoes and socks were kicked and crammed into the bottom corner of the container by their feet as tightly compacted as possible to give them the most leg space available. 

Jack had slung the Doctor’s tie around his own neck, and as he dipped to kiss him once more, the ends of the silk tie tickled the Doctor’s chest.

The Doctor spread his legs properly and allowed Jack to settle between them, his knees raising as Jack’s had before, bracketing the Captain’s sides. 

Jack supported himself above the Doctor with one hand, whilst his other slid down to play with the Doctor’s sensitive nipples, pulling and tweaking them, sending sparks of pleasure down to the Time Lord’s aching groin. His mouth latched onto the underside of the Doctor’s chin, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there, provoking more moaning and soft whines to escape from the Doctor’s gasping mouth.

Panting hard, the Doctor dragged the nails of one hand down Jack’s back, whilst his other moved to grasp Jack’s buttocks, pulling him closer as their hips rocked together.

Jack groaned and kissed his way down the Doctor's neck, following the line of his collarbone with his tongue, before dipping down to capture one of the Doctor's nipples between his teeth. At the same time, his free hand slid down and wrapped around the Doctor's cock, stroking him from root to tip.

The sudden rush of pleasure and sensation had the Doctor surging up against Jack, both hands moving to grasp the Captain's hair tight as he cried out his name.

There wasn't enough room for Jack to move any lower on the Doctor's body, which frustrated him as he wanted that hot, heavy weight in his hand against his tongue.

 _Later_ , Jack promised himself, later he would do _more_.

The Doctor pulled Jack's head up once more and caught his mouth in a passionate kiss, biting at his lips and moaning his name in time with Jack's strokes.

Jack spread the Doctor's pre-cum around the head of his cock and used it as a lubricant, tightening his hand with every upward stroke and enjoying how the Doctor would tense and shudder each time Jack's fingers passed over his slit. 

"Feels so _good_ , Jack - but what about you?" The Doctor asked, his eyes dark and intense and locked with Jack's as he slid one of his hands down the Captain’s stomach.

Jack groaned as he felt the Doctor's hand find and wrap around his neglected burning arousal. The coolness of the Doctor's skin felt intense against the heat of his own and had him thrusting hard against the Doctor's embrace. “I’m not gonna last long if you do that, Doctor,” Jack groaned, quickening his strokes of the Doctor’s cock in response.

The Doctor smirked, his expression smug at getting one over on Jack, but relented and slid his hands up and around Jack’s hips, his fingers digging in and urging him to come closer. “I won’t last long if you keep that up either.”

Jack grinned and kissed him gently before sliding his hand away and lowering his hips so he lay snug against the Doctor once more. “So what do you suggest we do then?”

The Doctor thrust up against him and shivered as their cocks slid against one another, the heat and friction curling pleasure low in his belly, his hearts hammering in his chest. “This is good, I like this.” Another thrust against Jack had him moaning once more, his hands moving to wrap around Jack’s chest as his legs moved up to lock around the Captain’s waist. His eyes slid shut as Jack’s mouth found his once more, their tongues rubbing against one another’s, matching the slow thrusts of their groins.

The Doctor started to tremble beneath Jack, his chest flushed a deep red and his sweaty hair stuck up at all angles. Jack smiled as he broke their kiss, “Are you close?”

The Doctor couldn't reply with words- he moaned instead – his hands tightening on Jack’s back.

Making sure he had one arm to support himself above the Doctor still, Jack moved his other hand up to slide beneath the Doctor’s head, seeking out the sensitive spot he’d discovered before…  
The sound the Doctor made when Jack’s fingers stroked along the back of his neck whilst simultaneously thrusting against him was a sound he would never forget. 

The speed in which the Doctor moved one of his hands down in between their hips also shocked Jack, and when the Time Lord’s hand grasped both of their cocks together and began to stroke, Jack’s vision started to white-out.

It didn't take long after that. Jack’s massaging fingers coupled with the Doctor’s stroking hand, heated kisses and hard thrusts against one another, their cocks creating a delicious friction, sweaty, panting and moaning…

They came at the same time, shouting one another’s names. The Doctor had never felt so grateful for his respiratory bypass system until now, as he was sure he’d never breathe again. Hips and backs arching and falling, arms tightening on one another; they hurried to bring their mouths together one more, kissing each other through the after shocks.

The Doctor slid his hand back up to join his other in hugging Jack to him, his chest heaving as he came down from his high. Jack giggled shamelessly, panting hard against the Doctor and sliding his hand out from behind the Doctor’s head to support himself before he collapsed fully on top of his lover.

 _Oh…_ that was a nice thought. _His lover._

Jack really liked the sound of that but didn't dare thinking about it, especially not whilst his shields were so vulnerable to the Doctor. Instead, he nuzzled the Doctor’s chin and gently kissed his pulse point, smiling again as he felt the still racing pulse beneath his lips.

The Doctor dropped his legs back down as he no longer had the energy to hold them up around Jack, and his heaving chest slowly began to calm.

Jack shifted as much to the side as he could go so that his full weight wasn't pressing down on the Doctor, and cuddled into his side, one arm and one leg wrapped possessively around the Time Lord.

They lay in silence for a long while, occasionally shivering as a tingling after shock of pleasure coursed through them, until Jack finally broke the silence. “That was amazing.”

The Doctor chuckled, sighing contentedly as he looked down at Jack cuddled against his side. “You look good like that.”

Jack quirked an eyebrow at him, “You think?”

The Doctor grinned at him, his eyes mischievous but soft with affection for Jack, “Quiet, knackered, and completely debauched- definitely a good look on you, _Captain._ ”

Jack nipped at the Doctor’s neck in response, his left hand which was resting over the Doctor moving to find and pinch his nipple.

The Doctor moaned and shuddered against Jack. “Oh don’t, you’ll break me,” he whimpered, only half-joking, and play-slapped Jack’s hand away from his chest.

Jack pouted then laughed, before sobering as he caught the Doctor’s gaze, “So, was this ok? I have no idea how many boundaries I over-stepped as I know you don’t do this.”

The Doctor sighed, lifting a hand to stroke Jack’s shoulder, “I don’t normally do this, no- but that _doesn't_ mean I didn't enjoy it,” he reassured Jack as he felt him tense against him. “And no, you didn't overstep any boundaries.”

Jack sighed, visibly relieved, but also quite obviously thinking hard.

“What is it Jack?” 

“I just- I don’t want this to be a one-off,” Jack admitted, his voice shaking a little. “I care for you so much Doctor, I don’t think I could cope if this ended now. Whatever _this_ is.”

The Doctor was quiet for a moment and Jack felt his heart sink and stomach drop as he realized he’d most likely blown it.

“Then let’s not make it a one off?” 

Jack looked up at the Doctor sharply, hardly daring to believe what he’d just heard, “Really?”

The Doctor grinned, “Oh I felt your heart race then, how do you manage with just the one?” He teased, leaning down and capturing Jack’s mouth in a deep kiss.

They kissed each other lazily for a long while, enjoying their closeness and exploring each other with gentle fingertips.

“How long do we have left in here?” Jack asked some time later, his head resting on the Doctor’s shoulder, fingers tracing circles into the Doctor’s chest.

“Two hours, maybe less?”

Jack grinned, “And then we have to work out how to put our clothes back on and hope there’s nobody left above still chasing us.”

The Doctor laughed, “Oh Jack, would you really bother with the clothes?”

Jack pretended to be hurt, “You think so low of me Doctor!” He laughed then added, “Although I’d love to see you run stark bollock naked back to the TARDIS.”

The Doctor growled and poked at Jack’s ribs before deliberately trailing his fingers down his side, enjoying the shivers his caress caused. “I think I want to see some of your so-called ‘skills’ that you seem to be most famous for,” the Doctor teased, his voice deep, almost purring as Jack’s expression darkened with lust.

“You’re gonna wish you never said that Doc.” Jack replied just as silkily, raising himself up and shifting so he was above the Doctor once more, one hand tracing a line down from the Doctor’s neck to his navel, and then even lower.

The Doctor’s gasped _“Oh!”_ as Jack’s fingers reached their destination was then the last intelligible sound either of them made for the remainder of their time trapped in the storage container…


End file.
